wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whisper Woods/dev
THIS IS THE DEVELOPMENT SUBPAGE OF WHISPER WOODS. dont read this if you dont wanna sift through my rambling train of thought,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, basically this is where im putting a bunch of ideas for the town. (also open to feedback) shrug!!!!!!!!! :"founding families" a lot of the relatives of "founding families" are probably demons, or demonic/dragon hybrids, who are BASICALLY just demons with a solid dragon form, without the abilities to shapeshift anymore. maybe minorly. they keep suspicion low by trying to draw a line. there ARE a lot of dragons who have come to run away from their problems, but theres also a lot of "dragons" who have always lived there! their history books are typically BOTH the demons making up stories of how their familes got there, and the true dragons who came and started lives there :another idea once upon a time, the demons of the town did kill visitors upon entering their nice village, making them comfortable, and betraying their trust at the last moment. then demons thought: "this isn't fun. this isn't necessary. why are we killing these people, they seem so nice and friendly...?" so they STOPPED killing people, and started being... legitimetly friendly! and it made them happy, and it made the visitors happy! they made friends, and suddenly they were glad that the dragons, whos stories could be sad or woeful, left the town, to fulfill their unfinished deeds. some dragons stayed there, finding comfort when there was none in the world, and the demons kept them safe, for example, during wars, not unlike the sandwing war. more violent demons chased off soldiers searching for enemies, getting a kick out of that, and the peaceful ones treated wounds and let them stay or go. but they didn't allow all the ones running away from their problems. then the town would be too crowded, and people would be suspicious discord conversation! im just rambling here so my BIGGEST IDEA for whisper woods is More Demons and superstitious style things whisper woods was originally just some gravity falls inspired town, but i wanna make it more ominous and for3boding, but also warm and friendly, good intentioned but also Off foreboding not for3 what no one comes to whisper woods on purpose. its incredibly hard to find on any maps or by generally looking for it. its always an accidental crash, or wandering around looking for shelter but theres always some strange dragon out for a stroll who heard the crash or heard someone stomping around and lends assistance, bringing them back to the town as the night falls i ALSO wanna make it inspired by the good place but im not gonna. spoil anything about the good place if youve never seen it so in reality, a DECENT majority of the dragons in whisper woods are demons, in the shape of draconic forms, either for hijinks or for a more "domestic" life. the founding families seem to have a great grandparent who just will never pass on. maybe these are just demons who are too proud of the town they've built up? and im meaning to ask day if he wants to bring back his old pyrrhian demons project for this the creatures in the woods aren't necessarily all malicious though, even if a few will shapeshift into wild animals, chasing lost dragons around until they end up in the village, having their fun and letting their demonic brethren have their fun being "hospitable" but even if all the demons were exposed for their fake forms, dragons would be STARTLED sure, but the life in this town is just so calm, so nice, that it'd finally be an eventful day for everyone to chuckle at and talk about at parties months later of course, there's suspicious dragons, who they'll be less welcoming to if they plainly want to dismantle their peaceful society. its a rather lawful town considering those who TRULY ARE dangerous are scolded quite strongly with the surprising form of a neighbor and no ones QUITE SURE what the origin of the demons are, but they sure do love the area of the whisper woods. they say it could be a subsection of animus magic! they say it could be something much much darker. but that just couldn't be right, considering how neighborly and welcoming every "neighbor" is but THATS the main idea im thinking of right now just,,,,,,,,,,,,,, TOO perfect neighbors yknwo friendly spooky though, people are friends with these silly ghosts and then in like, modern pyrrhia, people capitalize on the idea of demons, which KIIIINDA irritates them. but at the same time, its a little entertaining seeing a random lady go out on the street and say she's engaged to a ghost and the demons glance around at each other and snicker at what some of these people are making up OOOOH i also wanna base it on sarah winchester too sarah winchester has been like, advertised as a kookie ghost lady who built a house to keep her dead husband and relatives safe. but a MAJORITY of what she's famous for are accidents. she was really deliberate with her life when she was alive, like not repairing useless stairs when her house was so empty. but of course, thats what people advertise, because so many of her relatives died of unfortunate means, thats what people gravitated to, rather than the intelligence and independence she displayed deliberately. but at the saem time, she was a very private and quiet woman, who hid her face and hands in her old age because she was getting "uglier". which made people even MORE curious about her. and it was a big ollll mess Category:Places Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Work In Progress